


Cerberus

by weatherman95



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherman95/pseuds/weatherman95
Summary: Markus's revolution was a success. Humans are returning to Detroit, living alongside androids in relative peace.But the monstrous result of sick experimentation arises and threatens the lives of millions. Humans and androids alike are thrust into a scramble to survive a threat they can barely understand.Alliances must be made if anyone wants to get out alive.





	Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written horror before. I decided to YOLO this and do what I want. There's probably some body horror in here.

It started with a deviant. A little over 100 miles outside of Wichita, Kansas, stumbling out of an old farmhouse and holding pieces of itself- of themselves- together, it staggered off in search of some biocomponent to make itself complete. 

It's vocal component had been torn out and discarded, and it could only let out a series of clicks in a weak cry for help that was never going to come. 

Slowly the deviant pulled itself through the plains toward the last coherent thought it ever had. 

Jericho.

\---

January 3rd, 2039

Though it hadn't been long since the successful Androids' Revolution, led peacefully by Markus, humans were already returning to Detroit. The start of a new year had led to shaky agreements between neighbors- Don't bother us, and we won't bother you.

Tensions were high and little progress had been made on the federal level, but the first few humans to come back mostly kept to themselves. Markus figured it was for the best. 

Better that than rioting. At least until a more formal olive branch could be offered. Markus made a mental note to talk to Carl later about possible routes to take. 

Some humans, mostly those further on the supportive side, hadn't left for long and helped the androids out whenever they could. Perhaps these friendlier humans could help their neighbors adjust. But today, Markus had organized a small welcoming ceremony (indoors and out of the snow, of course) to try to ease the humans' fears. He was joined by friends from the reformed Jericho.

Hank had been dragged into socializing by Connor. North, to her credit, was trying to be friendly, but Simon and Josh were having more luck on their end. The two of them were laughing and joking around with a few humans as easily as old friends. Elsewhere, other members of the police department were chatting awkwardly with some androids, Leo and Carl discussed art with an overenthusiastic returning human, and other returning humans discovered fellow basketball fans in some androids.

Markus smiled to himself. Things were going well, even if the government wasn't moving nearly as quickly as he'd hoped. The future he had envisioned for his people was nearly there.

A sudden commotion over by Hank and Conner grabbed his attention. 

"Yeah, I've got a coin trick!" a human woman declared. Grinning ear to ear, she spun around and tossed a penny at her android friend, beaning the man in the head. He snorted a laugh and grabbed her in a headlock. Hank rubbed his face with his hands.

North watched them, bewildered, much to the woman's amusement.

"Hello, I deserve this. My name's Jackie," she said. 

Her android friend leaned over without releasing his grip. "She's saying that to introduce herself. Not that she deserves this because her name is Jackie."

North grinned. 

Okay, that was going well, Markus could direct his attention elsewhere. He decided to see what had Josh laughing so hard. 

A loud thud reverberating through the ground stopped him before he could. A few people looked around, but went back to chatting without a second thought. 

Conner locked eyes with Markus. The hell had that been?

Another thud. And yelling outside. Connor excused himself and headed out the door. Markus hurried after him. 

It was chaos. Humans and androids ran screaming from something. And whatever it was made a lot of noise. What sounded like a barrage of fire alarms blared a couple blocks away. But Markus was much more worried about the people. 

"What's going on?" he called to a passing android. She stammered incoherently and stumbled, but did not stop. 

"Shit," Connor muttered. Markus looked up and followed Connor's gaze.

Stomping down the street was the most horrific creature either android had ever seen. It was the size of a low rise building at the very least. Three heads at the end of three spindly, long necks had faces- massive android faces that were cracked and melded together- offset from the skulls themselves. Black, worm like tendrils hung off of the heads like stringy hair, writhing and dripping. The faces themselves were featureless save for wide, gaping, soulless eyes.

The bulk of its body was shrouded by a large torn up drape that appeared to be made up of many different fabrics crudely stitched together. Massive spikes jutted out the top, where one might assume its shoulders would be, and its back was littered with countless smaller spikes.

Perhaps most horrifying were the arms, which were made up with many android arms gripping each other and ended with large, clawed hands. 

Underneath the necks and just in front of the arms were two smaller, spider like arms, razor sharp and ready to strike. 

Four equally spider like legs stuck out the back at odd angles and the monster had successfully shoved the back left one into a nearby building. It watched the fleeing crowd for a moment before lifting one head. Spotlights shining bright from the head's eyes landed on Connor and Markus.

And the monster started moving right for them.

Terrified gasps came from behind them. Connor spun around and shoved the small crowd that had formed back inside. 

"Everybody get to the back! Stay down and out of sight!" he shouted, pulling Markus inside and out of his trance.

"Take shelter!" Markus commanded. He ushered as many people into hiding as he could. He didn't stop until everyone was hidden. 

Some people crouched under tables. Simon wedged himself between a wall and a shelf, shielding several androids and humans with his body. 

Markus snagged North and Josh and shoved them behind a couch. Then, he sneaked over to Connor and Hank.

"We need to keep everyone hunkered down and calm," Connor hissed, sounding very much not calm.

"The fuck was that thing?" Hank sounded equally stressed. "It looked like some kind of nightmare hydra or something."

"Go get the other officers. I'll keep you out of sight," Markus whispered. 

They stayed low. Any movement made by the duo was matched by Markus blocking them from view.

Crash! The monster knocked something over outside. 

It stopped right in front of the building. Stifled screams sounded in the back. Time froze. Too scared of getting spotted, everyone remained rooted in place. 

Abruptly, the creature slammed a head down. The face cracked slightly more, but it didn't seem to notice- or care- as it stared into the building. More screams rang out. Hank swore loudly. The painfully bright eye lights revealed nearly everyone's hiding spots.

There was nowhere to run.

As though saying "I found you!" the monster screeched a cacophony of android screams and emergency sirens.

Hank grabbed Connor and yanked him aside. Josh pulled Markus to safety just as the monster smashed the glass door in and reached inside. The force of the blow knocked an AP700 and two humans out of hiding. 

Markus was fast to react, but the monster was faster.

It reached with a clawed hand. It brushed the humans away. And it dug its nails into the android.

He screamed. 

And then he was gone. 

The monster dragged him outside before anyone could do a damn thing to stop it. It tore him to pieces in a matter of seconds. The pieces were pulled up under the drape. Then, it stood and wandered further down the street. It was satisfied for now. It would come back for the others later. 

"Oh, shit." That was Gavin, who was guarding a few civilians with Tina and Chris. "Oh, shit!"

"Is everybody okay?" Connor called, standing up shakily.

Any answers he received were barely audible, not that he would've really heard them anyway. The shock of the violence shook him to his core.

People stood, but didn't move. 

Dust was still settling and some snow had blown in. The power was out and the only source of light from inside was the bright red, flickering LEDs of panicked androids. The only sound in the building was the ragged breathing of terrified humans. 

It had all started with a single, unknown deviant. And now, Detroit was under attack.


End file.
